1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for playing a game with phonemes and letters to construct words and define their meaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of games exist that utilize letters to build words. However, none of these games are based on phonemes or require the user to defend its meaning within a given topic. The use of phonemes permits greater flexibility and speed in the game. The game is flexible enough to permit its adaptation in any language.